


Deceased

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One sentence fiction. It was after midnight when Reverend Amos Howell abandoned his daughter's grave.





	Deceased

I never created Reverend Amos Howell.

It was after midnight when Reverend Amos Howell abandoned his daughter's grave and remembered that it was a reminder of his inability to smile with her another time.

THE END


End file.
